Asdfgal
Entrance: You're a chair, darling asdfgal, a chair, screams "I CAN DREAM, HAROLD!" before turning into a woman. Move Origin In asdfmovie4, Harold's wife asks if he likes her new shoes. Harold points out that she's a chair, and the wife screams that she can dream. Special Attacks Neutral B - THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE asdfgal swings a knife. If it connects, she says "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE." and leaves the knife in the opponent. When the opponent has a knife inside them, they take random damage when they move or jump. You can't pass the knife, you can only give it back to asdfgal, which makes it a throwable item. THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE knife on screen at a time. Move Origin In asdfmovie8, a woman talks about how her boyfriend called her the "most beautiful girl in the world". A second woman says that her boyfriend called her that too, before being stabbed. The first woman then states that there can be only one. Side B - Unpaid Food asdfgal barfs out a burger. If it his an opponent going upwards, it just does damage. If it lands on an opponents head, it slows them down as well. If it lands on the floor, it becomes food for asdfgal, whilst becoming a slip trap for others. Move Origin In asdfmovie8, a waitress tells a woman to pay for her food. The woman denies and pukes out the burger before leaving. Up B - Ooh, a butterfly asdfgal is carried by a butterfly. While you can control the angle you move in, you'll stay in that angle the entire time. After the flight (or by pressing down), the butterfly flies on its own, grabbing any opponents it comes in contact with. Only one butterfly can be on screen at a time, regardless if asdfgal is holding on to it. Move Origin In asdfmovie9, a woman finds a butterfly, Her husband, John, tries to stop her before she is carried off by the butterfly, with the butterfly remarking she's now his. Down B - Not So Pointless Button asdfgal pushes a button. While it works similarly to asdfguy's varient, she can't choose the effects, and they change via roulette. As an upside, she only has 5. # Here comes the Airplane!: A baby spawns to the closest opponent, before a plane crashes at the baby's location, knocking away any nearby opponents. Opponents can move away before they can reach them however. # Can Susie come out to play?: Susie comes out of asdfgal's stomach, and walks around the stage, dealing damage on contact. asdfgal can grab Susie and throw her. If Susie stays on stage for long enough, she becomes a big baby, knocking away any opponents while she grows. # DRAW!: asdfgal and two kids will start firing rapidly. You can move away from the kids, which makes them traps, staying out for longer but doing less damage. # Chase Me!: A talking ball spawns in front of asdfgal, which bounces until it hits an opponent, causing a car to run over them. Occasionally, a car just punches them, which does the same damage, but is harder to dodge. # The Magic Words: If someone is near asdfgal as she pushes the button, she starts chanting, transforming the opponent into ice cream. It does no damage, but asdfgal can eat the ice cream to damage them (as well as heal herself). However, the move can be interrupted by another opponent. Ice creams can also mash out to stop the move. Move Origin In asdfmovie there's a sketch where an asdfguy presses a Pointless Button which is, unsurprisingly, pointless. However, in Lawl Nova, the button instead causes effects from various asdfmovies to occur. Their sources are: * Airplane: asdfmovie6 * Susie: asdfmovie8 and asdfmovie9 * Draw!: asdfmovie10 * Chase Me!: asdfmovie10 and asdfmovie12 * Magic Words: asdfmovie11 Final Smash - Don't Walk on the Road Susie starts walking across the stage, with asdfgal advising her not to. Anyone who touches Susie will walk with her. Once she reaches the edge, she'll tell asdfgal she made it, before she gets squashed by a Stegosaurus, launching any opponents nearby. Move Origin In the asdfmovie deleted scenes, a mother tells her child not to walk on the road. When she makes it, she gets squashed by a dinosaur, which states, "I am a Stegosaurus!" KOSFX KOSFX1: "Billy, no!" KOSFX2: "AAAAAAAAAA!" Star KOSFX: "Nooooooo!" Screen KOSFX: "Somebody help me, I'm-" Taunts Up: "I brought you some cookies!" Sd: Flails around, screaming "BUY ME MORE JEWELRY!" Dn: "I'm not racist, butt..." A butt spawns when she says this. Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: "Man, I suck at this game!" * Option 2: "My boyfriend said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world." * Option 3: Flails around with snake arms. * Option 4 (with asdfguy) "It's so beautiful out there." asdfguy: "Yeah, it's just you, me, and the moon." The moon: "Hey! You two should kiss!" * Loss: Lies on the floor dead, with her ghost flying away. Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Fires a gun. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Throws Billy the pie upwards. * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animals Sheep - You can walk around and attack opponents with BEEPs. However, you now wear a cap and sunglasses. Art "I'm Drawing a Bear!" - The bear that the little girl drew in asdfmovie6. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Youtube Poop Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Human Category:British Category:Asdfmovie Category:00's Category:All-Around Category:TomSka Category:YouTube Category:Mix-Up Category:Mirror Clone